Moments with you
by Lady Abbess
Summary: Writer Haruno Sakura met her worst nightmare in the form of Uchiha Sasuke, singer and actor, one day at the bookstore while in search for a book duh, they both hated each other ever since that meeting but would love bloom in the end? Disclaimer: Don't own
1. Chapter 1

**Special Moments  
Chapter 1**

Sakura had been wandering idly around the bookstore all afternoon. Actually, she's looking for some book but she wasn't paying much attention so she wasn't so successful in finding it.

"Where is that book?"

"**If you weren't overlooking the books on each shelves, you would have find it, besides, you should know what it looks like because you wrote it," **Inner Sakura stated with an air of intelligence, or, more like the air of sarcasm.

Sakura ignored her inner self as she continued looking at the books on a shelf. "Where is it?" She whimpered. She started to become frantic nonetheless. She turned to the other shelf and noticed a very familiar tome. 'Haa! There it is! I found it!' She thought triumphantly.

"**Wow, what diligence, I salute you, Haruno Sakura!" **Inner Sakura mocked her again, raising her right hand in a salulation.

'Take a hike,' Sakura thought angrily.

"**Whatever," **

She looked at the solo tome at the shelf, "This is the only one left?" She looked at it again. **"What can I say, it's a best-seller right?" **Her inner self said. "Yeah, the best in making a disappearing act," Sakura replied stoically.

Sakura sighed, 'I guess I take it anyway, before this only copy left disappears,' She took the tome from the shelf and walked towards the counter. After she had paid for the book, she was busy tucking the book in her purse without further attention to where she was heading. Until she bumped into someone that she was brought back to her senses. Both fell to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" A guy with onyx eyes yelled at her.

She peered at him, "It wasn't my fault that I bumped into you! Couldn't you see that I was busy doing something, you could've been the one who should be watching where you're going!"

"You should do your business when you're not walking around! It's not my fault either I've bumped into you! It's you and your clumsiness, dummy!"

She looked at his angry onyx eyes then at a suddenly extended hand in front of her. "Bah! Now you're trying to help, you bastard! You should know, I believe, that I could manage!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

The guy with matching onyx eyes and hair cocked an eyebrow at her, "I could see that, I'm not blind, you pink-haired bakemono!"

"Shut up! You, you black-haired bastard!" Sakura snapped.

"Well then, I couldn't stand hearing you shout anymore so sayonara! For good, I hope!" He walked away.

"For the love of peace, get lost!" Sakura angrily stomped off in the opposite direction.

"**Well, I see you got your match, aside from myself, I hope he doesn't get fed up with your stubbornness," **Inner Sakura sarcastically said.

"Why don't you get lost too?" She bellowed. Her inner self chuckled satisfactorily, which made Sakura fume mad.

* * *

Sakura arrived at her house in time for dinner. She wasn't into a known arrival so she just opened the door without bothering to knock at it so as not to disturb her friends. Upon opening, her eyes strayed at what she thought an empty living room, only now, it wasn't so empty because Ino's in it.

"So, how's your day?" Ino asked while still eyeing the book she was reading.

"Very bad," Sakura scantily replied as she dropped wearily on the sofa. She tossed her purse aside, "Very bad, very bad,"

"WHY? Met some zombies along the way?" Ino asked.

"Hehehe, funny, Ino, met someone worse than that,"

"Care to tell me?" Ino asked, finally tearing her eyes from the book.

"No, I would rather not," Sakura replied.

"Oh, c'mon," Ino elbowed her playfully.

"Ino, Ino, Ino, my girl, did you ever heard of the word privacy?" Sakura replied unenthusiastically.

"Not that I knew of,"

Ino sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win it against Sakura, especially if Sakura wasn't in the mood.

Hinata came inside the living room, "Okay, you two, dinner's ready,"

"About time, chef, I was planning to have a hunger strike earlier," Ino said.

Hinata just giggled. Sakura sighed. Never was the time Ino wouldn't think about food.

* * *

"Oy, Sasuke, I thought you'd be back earlier, you know, from your stroll," A blonde Cheshire like teen said.

"Shut up, dobe," The onyx haired guy sat down. "I've had really, really, really, really, really, really bad day,"

"Yeah, how did that happen? Did someone along the way pissed you off more than Naruto?" A man a little older than them asked.

"You've got that right, Kakashi, I did met someone so annoying,"

The man named Kakashi shook his silver haired head. "You will never learn to not hate everything," He stated.

The blonde laughed, "You got that right, Kakashi,"

"Of course Naruto, I'm always right, after all," Kakashi agreed and laughed along with the blonde boy.

Sasuke groaned and muttered something incoherently under his breath. 'First, that stupid girl and now this!' He thought, annoyed. 'And now, this! Kami help me!'

* * *

_4:30 am, Friday_

Sakura woke up, much more revitalized than yesterday. She looked at the mirror, staring at the image in front of her. She sighed. 'I've never felt so weary… Well, at least, much more comfortable than yesterday,' Sakura thought as she ran her hand through her bubblegum pink hair.

The bathtub was filled with lukewarm water and she eagerly slid into it for some relief. Sakura was relieved after her bath. It brought her much more comfort. She wrapped a towel firmly around her and walked out the bathroom.

The house looked deserted. Especially that Ino left early because of her new work schedule while Hinata went to do the groceries. 'The house looked like a freaking haunted house when Ino and Hinata are not here,' She eyed the empty and dark hallway.

With that thought in mind, she crept to her room very quickly. 'I shouldn't let my imagination run wild at times like this!' She thought. Sakura hurriedly wore a pink sleeveless blouse and a white pencil skirt that had pink lines lining the edges.

Sakura hurriedly went down, eager to leave the haunted looking house, went to the kitchen and scribbled a note saying where she would be all morning and stuck it to the fridge's door.

She locked the front door and walked away from the house.

Hinata's still at the grocery store, finishing the list she made herself on what to buy. She picked the final item on the list from the food shelf and made her way towards the cashier.

After paying for what she had bought, she left the store.

She walked down the street and arrived at their creepy-looking house. "Where on earth had Sakura gone to now?" She murmured. She knew Sakura was the only left in the house when she left because Sakura was still asleep when she left.

"It seems that being alone in the house got to her nerves," Hinata giggled as she opened the door.

Sure enough, the house was lonely. Lonely, yes, because there wasn't a ranting Ino and a screaming Sakura. She laughed at the thought. When she got to the kitchen, she placed the bags on the table and went to the fridge.

"At least, Sakura left a note," She said as picked up the taped note.

_Hinata,_

_Hey! I'm going out for breakfast and I wouldn't be back until noon! Keep yourself busy, so see you later! I hope you're not overworking yourself on the chores today, see ya!_

Sakura 

She placed the note on the table. She reached for a bag and began removing its contents. 'I guess I wouldn't be seeing someone lively today,' She thought.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the street where lines of food shops could be found. There was expensive one while there were cheap ones. 'Where to eat?' she thought."Somewhere exquisite to the taste," 

'Nice seeing you again, you just disappeared like that, thankfully you did,' Sakura thought.

"**Hey, I get tired once in a while, you know!"**

'No, I don't know!' She snapped. 'Besides, why should I know?'

"**Fine, ignore me, you ignoramus," **Inner Sakura crossed her arms. Sakura could've laughed out loud if only not for the people on the streets. Sakura kept on walking and decided to have her meal at a bakeshop.

She opened the door to the shop and went in.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

She approached the lady and gave her order. After receiving her order, she sat down on a table besides the window. It was a nice view. The slice of chocolate marble cake was heavenly.

After finishing her meal, she was to go out of the bakeshop when a voice exclaimed, "You again!"

She looked back. It was the blue-haired bastard again! "You!" she exclaimed.

"You know her Sasuke?" The blonde boy besides the blue-haired guy asked her.

The blue-haired teen ignored him as he eyed her, annoyed.

The blonde looked at Sakura as if waiting for the answer to his question. She ignored. "Yes, I know her, why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, nothing Sasuke," The blonde said nervously.

"Hn."

"Oy, you two, sit down already!" A man with the silver hair yelled from behind. "Oh, hello, I believe we haven't met, but I think I've seen you before," He added.

"But I don't believe I've seen you before," Sakura replied.

"**I couldn't believe it Sakura! We're surrounded by male hotties!"**

Sakura pondered on what her inner self had just said. She looked at the older man beside her and the blue-haired bastard she knew in front of her. They were, well, handsome, both of them.

"Kakashi, let's just go, I'm getting tired of this pink-haired girl's face, let's just eat before she spoils my appetite," Sasuke said patronizingly.

Sakura grumbled. "Hmp! Good riddance!" She sauntered away from the shop.

"Who was that Sasuke?" The blonde asked.

"The someone who gave me a headache yesterday," Sasuke quietly replied. "Now you know, right, Naruto?"

Naruto scratched his head. "So what's your problem with that cute young lady?" Kakashi asked him.

"You call that cute? I wouldn't," Sasuke sip some tea.

"It's mainly because you're gay, so you don't notice cute girls like her," Naruto teasingly said.

Sasuke eyed him dangerously. "If you wouldn't drop that idea I would personally kill you, Naruto,"

Kakashi sip his tea, looked at them both, "Sasuke, stop talking about morbid things and just eat your cake. Or I'll actually drag you out of here to prevent you from messing up other people's appetite."

Sasuke eyed him then his gaze retreated to the wall and said nothing further.

"I see you've got my point,"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Moments with You**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Chapter 2_

_A Tasty moment _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**End of previous chapter**

"It's mainly because you're gay, so you don't notice cute girls like her," Naruto teasingly said.

Sasuke eyed him dangerously. "If you wouldn't drop that idea I would personally kill you, Naruto,"

Kakashi sip his tea, looked at them both, "Sasuke, stop talking about morbid things and just eat your cake. Or I'll actually drag you out of here to prevent you from messing up other people's appetite."

Sasuke eyed him then his gaze retreated to the wall and said nothing further.

"I see you've got my point,"

"It's mainly because you're gay, so you don't notice cute girls like her," Naruto teasingly said.

Sasuke eyed him dangerously. "If you wouldn't drop that idea I would personally kill you, Naruto,"

Kakashi sip his tea, looked at them both, "Sasuke, stop talking about morbid things and just eat your cake. Or I'll actually drag you out of here to prevent you from messing up other people's appetite."

Sasuke eyed him then his gaze retreated to the wall and said nothing further.

"I see you've got my point,"

"It's mainly because you're gay, so you don't notice cute girls like her," Naruto teasingly said.

Sasuke eyed him dangerously. "If you wouldn't drop that idea I would personally kill you, Naruto,"

Kakashi sip his tea, looked at them both, "Sasuke, stop talking about morbid things and just eat your cake. Or I'll actually drag you out of here to prevent you from messing up other people's appetite."

Sasuke eyed him then his gaze retreated to the wall and said nothing further.

"I see you've got my point,"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'd like strawberry shortcake, please. Oh, and some orange juice to go with that."

Naruto made a face and Sasuke looked at him oddly. He kept on smiling at the waitress, who was ogling at the three of them, and finally turned to the two who had weird expressions on their faces.

"Well, hello you two. Don't you look dumb today? Why the funny faces? I didn't know that "Make a funny face day" is today." Kakashi said with the smile still on his face.

Naruto snorted while Sasuke glared, and the blonde turned to the waitress and told her his order. "Make that two slices of chocolate cake a la mode, miss. Thanks." He added. "What about you, teme?"

"Hn."

"Quit the idiot language, teme. The lady's waiting for your order."

"A slice of mocha cake, that will do."

And the waitress left, meeting some of her giggly fellow waitresses.

"You really don't like sweets, do ya!" Naruto asked him. Sasuke gave him a look that said "Leave me alone" which the blonde boy, with a grin that'll rival that of the Cheshire cat's, ignored. "Yeah, I guess you do. But don't give me that look, Kakashi's ordered a cake that you'll never touch at all. Which by the way reminds me, why in the name of heaven and earth did you order such a sinful cake? I mean, dude! That's a one way ticket to the dentist, and the only way out is to offer your tooth to the Tooth Fairy!"

"Is that way you were looking at me like an oaf?"

"Hell no! I ain't no oaf! Take that back! And you haven't answered me yet!"

"Geez, Naruto. Cool it, will you? I just like strawberry shortcakes, that's all. And that isn't even as sweet as you're a la mode chocolate cake." Kakashi said matter-of-factly. He opened a little orange book with a slash on its back and started leafing through it until he found the page he was looking for. On seeing the book, Naruto gagged.

"Why on earth do you have to bring it here? You're just sick." Sasuke told him, his face having a sickened appearance.

"I'll puke."

"Sheesh, Naruto. _That's_ even more disgusting than Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi said.

"I'll agree."

"Shut it Sasuke!"

Kakashi sighed, shoved some magazines to the two boys and went on with his reading.

"Where on earth did you get these?" Sasuke asked, incredulous, as he started flicking through some. Naruto blanched and picked up one with a pink cover with pictures of hearts and flowers all over it.

"I used to read the Coffee Break before but now that they have a new editor, it's all crap. Crap I tell you." He said, face scrunching up as he looked at the front cover.

"How to date, blah, blah, blah, styles for the season, blah, blah, and yucky stuff. Every issue is dedicated to Valentine's." He frowned. "Eeeew, disgusting but… Whoa! Isn't this that pink-haired hottie we saw earlier?" Naruto chucked the magazine to Sasuke's face. Sasuke gave him a menacing look then proceeded to read the page Naruto pointed to him.

"Oh, it's Sakura-chan alright." Kakashi grinned.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Thank you for waiting, sirs. Here are your orders!" A waitress placed a tray filled with their orders on their, bowed and immediately left.

"Drool, Naruto, drool." Sasuke smirked, taking his slice of mocha cake and a fork.

"You wish, teme. At least I have something to drool about. It's a la mode, I tell you, a la mode!"

"Whatever you two. Mine's still better, and stop fighting." Kakashi took a bite of his strawberry shortcake. The dark-haired boy and the blonde looked at each other and then to Kakashi. "Who said we were fighting?" Naruto asked. The two shook hands and Naruto added, "We're good, aren't we?" Sasuke just nodded and went to fix his attention on his cake. "We're not crazy or anything, unlike someone who brags about a slice of strawberry shortcake nobody wants."

"Do I brag?"

"Who knows?"

Naruto turned his attention to the magazine article. "Now, what about _Sakura-chan_?" He asked, attacking first the vanilla ice cream on his cake. "Hmm, it seems like Sakura-chan is a writer. Haruno Sakura. Oh yeah! I remember her now! She's Tsunade baa-chan's niece, right?"

"Yup. She won an award for her first book actually. I've read it, it was nice."

"She writes!"

"You seemed surprised, Sasuke." Kakashi remarked, scratching the back of his head casually, ruffling his silvery hair more.

"Damn, I am. And Naruto, stop hogging your food all the way down your throat. It's making me sick."

"He's right, you know."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Disclaimer:** I'll put it right here so it won't disturb my format, anyways, I don't own so leave me alone!

** From the Other Side of the Hill **

Hey, I just thought it would look cute if we have the three boys… er… two boys and a man go eat some cake together! And I just couldn't think of anything to do with the chapter anyway. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah! Please review! And I'll try to update this and my other stories! Believe it!

** Down the Hill and Into the Forest **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to claim Naruto as my own.

* * *

**Moments with You**

_Chapter 3_

_A totally random moment _

* * *

**End of previous chapter**

Naruto turned his attention to the magazine article. "Now, what about _Sakura-chan_?" He asked, attacking first the vanilla ice cream on his cake. "Hmm, it seems like Sakura-chan is a writer. Haruno Sakura. Oh yeah! I remember her now! She's Tsunade baa-chan's niece, right?"

"Yup. She won an award for her first book actually. I've read it, it was nice."

"She writes?!?!"

"You seemed surprised, Sasuke." Kakashi remarked, scratching the back of his head casually, ruffling his silvery hair more.

"Damn, I am. And Naruto, stop hogging your food all the way down your throat. It's making me sick."

"He's right, you know."

* * *

**11: 30 am**

**Friday**

Naruto happily licked his ice cream cone, looking like a cute innocent boy, commenting on how good chocolate and vanilla tastes when together. Kakashi sat on the couch, wondering how the blonde could stuff so much food down his throat and into his stomach and shook his head. The blonde devil probably had some sort of pet inside his stomach. If to fan girls, Naruto is so kawaii, Naruto is so not cute to Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto looked like an idiot licking his ice cream like that.

"You know what?"

Sasuke glowered at him but didn't reply. Naruto frowned and finished the last of his ice cream. Kakashi never said anything and returned to reading his beloved book. He really loved Come Come Paradise, the holy bible for grown up men everywhere, written by the master of all masters, Jiraiya.

"Eeeew."

Naruto was frowning at him, eyes on the orange-clad book. Kakashi rolled his eyes, "What now Naruto? It isn't disgusting at all. Besides, you like the color orange, why not like this book? It's orange."

"Whatever. I won't like a book because it's orange. Anyway, that should be colored green. Green for green-minded. You hear me?!?" Naruto screeched.

Kakashi shrugged, a finger clearing his ear. "Whatever. Anyway, at least I don't shriek like a girl. Naruto, don't do that again, it makes you sound like a sissy." He said, turning a page.

"HEY!!! WHO'S THE SISSY HERE?"

"Isn't it obvious? He already pointed it out that it was you." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto stood up, grumbling, while contemplating the ways of torturing Sasuke and Kakashi.

* * *

Somewhere a bit far from where the lovable trio was, in a well-known restaurant known as The Oriental Kitchen, we can find the lovely Yamanaka Ino enjoying a meal of something spicy. With a pen poised and a ready notepad, she flipped through the pages of a book entitled 'Men are from Mars, and Women are from Venus.' Ino was busy researching for an article she was going to write for Coffee Break or else her boss would kill her. It would've been an easy job, only the editor wants something on gender orientation. "Like hell!!!" She muttered. She was in charge of the fashion section of the magazine but no, she had to write something different.

Ino could visualize her boyfriend saying his gem of wisdom whenever she bugs him to help her out.

Yes, she always tries to have Shikamaru to help her out, even a bit, but the man was too lazy to do anything. Sure, he was a brilliant man, a really good lawyer, but he definitely was an indolent bum that even judges get pissed at him, in and out of the courtroom.

"_Neh, Shika-kun, I'm writing an article." She said._

"_So?"_

"_Uh, I hate you!!! Can't you see I'm asking for help?!?"_

"_You've bugged me before, I refused, and the article came out in the monthly magazine – did I help you? No. So why bug me again? You can do it yourself."_

"_I really hate you."_

"_Don't worry – I love you too."_

"_Arrrgh…"_

_They were at a really exquisite café for a date – upon her insistence when he refused to go. She had to threaten him actually, to get him to go. It was a funny scene though, with Sakura and Hinata in the background giggling like idiots. Ino took a bite of her scone, something she was fond of while Shikamaru just drank his tea. "You're not gonna order?" She asked._

"…"

"_Fine, then don't."_

_Shikamaru was the type who would give off-handed answers, ones that would really piss her off, and not even know it. She often wonders how he does well in court. She finished up the rest of her scone, while pondering on this._

"_Mmmmmm… Oishi…"_

_Shika glanced at her. "Are you done?"_

"_I want some more."_

"_Oy, that's enough. I thought you wanted to keep your figure?"_

"_Ah, Shika-kun!!! It was so good!!!"_

"_You'll ransack my wallet, dear. Let's go." With that, Shikamaru dragged her out of the café with a promise of another trip there tomorrow._

She snapped her fingers. The recollection just gave her an idea for her article. Gender orientation, huh? Shika-kun would make a good basis for Mars, and maybe herself for Venus.

Brilliant, Ino, brilliant.

She patted herself on the back.

* * *

Hinata looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. You don't look so good."

Sakura had an annoyed look on her face. Hinata could tell that the girl was previously livid and boiling mad. She placed the magazine on the coffee table and sat more comfortably on the large sofa. "You sit down and have a cookie." She gestured to a cookie jar on the table as Sakura placed herself on a green-colored bean bag.

"Now, what's wrong?"

Sakura continued to munch on a cookie and ignored the question.

"Sakura, tell me."

Again, Hinata was ignored.

"For the last time, tell me."

"…"

"Sakura, no dinner for you tonight."

The pink-haired girl choked on the cookie. "You can't do that!!!!! Fine, I'll tell you!!!"

Hinata was scary that way. She uses all resources available and the weaknesses of her enemies against them. Often, Sakura and Ino had to succumb to what she demands because of blackmail.

"That's a good Sakura."

Sakura cleared her throat. "It was this guy. I met him at the bookstore yesterday, and even then, he was such a jerk!!! I think his name was Sasuke!!!" She continued on her rant, going Sasuke this and Sasuke that.

"And that Sasuke guy thinks he's so cool when he's got chicken hair!!!"

* * *

"Achooo!!!"

"Bless you."

Crickets chirped. Owls hooted.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Teme, are you sick?" He asked him. Sasuke replied, "No, baka." Kakashi closed his book, with a smile on his face, "Somebody must be talking about you!!!"

"And who might be talking about teme?"

"Who knows? He's got lots of fan girls, clients and more!!!"

"What?!? No way!!! His fans talked about him 24/7 and he hasn't gone gooey at all. It must be someone who doesn't like him. Or hate him."

"Now, who could that be? Hm, it's hard to think. Everybody loves Sasuke!!!"

"Including you?!?! Gasp!!! Kakashi, are you gay?!?"

"NO!!! HELL NO!!! Why would you think up something like that?"

"No idea. Anyway, it's definitely someone who doesn't like him."

"Agreed."

Sasuke twitched for awhile back there but now, he was thinking about a pink-haired girl. 'That forehead girl… is spreading rumors already. Tch…'

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave something for me to read!!! Thank you, ja!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to claim Naruto as my own.

* * *

**Moments with You**

Chapter 4

_Early morning moments

* * *

_

**End of previous chapter**

"Now, who could that be? Hm, it's hard to think. Everybody loves Sasuke!!!"

"Including you?!?! Gasp!!! Kakashi, are you gay?!?"

"NO!!! HELL NO!!! Why would you think up something like that?"

"No idea. Anyway, it's definitely someone who doesn't like him."

"Agreed."

Sasuke twitched for awhile back there but now, he was thinking about a pink-haired girl. 'That forehead girl… is spreading rumors already. Tch…'

* * *

**4:00 am**

**Saturday**

_He walked to and fro, his head down and skin pale, in a corner of the room. She could see that he was taking all of this too hard and it was all her fault. Aya couldn't bear the thought of leaving him but she had no choice. It was her decision to study culinary arts abroad and she was hoping that he would understand yet right now, she could see that he disapproves of it. "Kei… Please understand, dear." She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm doing this for us. You told me to help myself and don't be too dependent on others, so I've decided to do this. Go study abroad. Why can't you see my point?!?"_

"_It's not it, Aya. Why didn't you tell me sooner?!? If I haven't found it out from your buddy Lynne, then what? I'll only know on the day you're leaving?!?"_

_She couldn't take it anymore and started crying. It was a pitiful sight and he sighed, a sad smile on his face. "Aya, I'm sorry I shouted at you. I'm just hurt, honey… I really didn't mean to shout at you."_

"_You're not mad…?"_

"_No, I'm not. I'm just hurt that you didn't tell me but you know what? I'm proud of you, love. You're growing up to be a good girl; I know your parents would be too." He said, sitting beside her on the couch, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm really sorry. So sorry…" He murmured._

"_I… I understand…"_

She stopped scrawling for a minute, sleepy and eyes tired, and looked at the alarm clock. 'Darn it…' she thought, knowing that she would be waking up late and be screamed at by Ino. The sky outside was already a bit brighter, the sun already peeking from the horizon and it was times like this that made her thankful to be alive. "And mornings go best with a cup of hot coffee." She said to herself, standing up from her desk and walked out of her room.

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

_An actor, singer and model. A young man idolized by all with his stunningly good looks and smooth voice, an heir to the many, may companies of his business tycoon of a father._

"Blah… Idolized by all… Stunningly good looks… How can he be famous when I don't know him, plus he's a grinch!!!?" She grumbled, annoyed of what happened in the past few days. "Only fools would like a fool."

"**It takes to be one to know one…"** Inner Sakura sniggered, holding up a poster of Uchiha Sasuke.

'Shut up!!! Why do you have to annoy me at this time of day?!?'

"**Why? Still too early for my dear little writer?"**

'Arrrrghhh… What a way to start the morning…' She thought.

* * *

"I'm sure everyone here is tired and needs rest but this meeting has been rescheduled three times already and I can't afford anymore delays. We have to talk about one of our latest project for the year, and it would be a loss to cancel it. Our staff came up with a great idea and plot for a new drama and already a list is brought up of who would be on the cast. I think this is a great project so maybe we should give this a shot. My assistant Shizune would be handing out leaflets and copies right now." Tsunade said, elbows propped up on the desk, and surveying her workforce with great curiosity.

Kurenai turned a few pages and read a few paragraphs. "I think this is good, Tsunade-sama but we should have a really good writer for it. Otherwise, the plot would not be portrayed properly."

"What she said is true." Anko said, "And if we are to have a well-known cast, it would be a shame to have a script that would be fit for them."

Kakashi drank a bit of his tea. "So what should our primary actions be?" Jiraiya asked, fixing his collar and unbuttoning his shirt a bit. Tsunade nodded, "There are no firm decisions yet but it is better that everyone knows about this already in advance. But I'm open for suggestions now." Shizune prompted with a pen and notepad, ready to take down notes.

"Maybe we should have a young cast for this one, so that more people would relate to them, and we have plenty of talented young actors and actresses to choose from. And a writer who could come up with a truly interesting script." Kurenai replied.

"Yeah, and speaking of young talented actresses and actors, I suggest that we have Miss Naie on the cast. She's talented, and hot with big…!!!!" Jiraiya was cut off by Tsunade, who hit him with a clipboard.

"There's no time for perverts, Jiraiya. Everyone's tired already and this meeting needs to be finished in…?"

"In exactly 3 minutes, ma'am." Shizune answered, her eyes on her wristwatch.

"Very well, then. Anymore…?"

"For now, we have nothing else to suggest since we have no script to work with. I could suggest places for our setting but it might not be suitable." Anko spoke.

"I'll tell my underlings about this and see if they're interested to be in the cast." Kakashi replied.

"As Sasuke's manager, you should be able to convince him. It'll be fantastic to have him."

"I'll see what I can do. For as long as the shootings do not collide with concerts, it'll be fine."

"I see."

"What about the script writer?"

"We can ask Natsume but I'm not sure about it." Jiraiya replied, sounding very professional.

"If Natsume's unavailable, I have someone in mind and I hope that someone would agree." Tsunade said.

"Our time is up, Tsunade-sama."

"Adjourned."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke went out with some friends last night and had some drinks and danced with the pretty ladies. He, Neji, Gaara and Sai were the stars of the night and all of the girls wanted to sleep with them. It was funny to see the jealous faces of the girls' boyfriends and those glaring daggers at them. Now, they stayed at Sai's condo unit, talking about last night's activities and watching Neji and a girl he picked up make out. He drank some of his vodka and laughed at Naruto's slurred joke.

"Damn it, Naruto. If y-you're trying to say a j-joke, s-say it r-right!!!!" Sai stuttered.

"Watch it, pock face!!! You're too drunk for your own good." The blonde laughed, having arrived only this morning.

Gaara smirked and poured more liquor into his glass. "The blonde idiot's right this time. It must be the vodka." He said, green eyes glistening with dark mirth. Naruto yelled something blasphemous and chucked his glass at the redhead. Gaara ducked and it shattered as it hit the wall.

"Quit it you two, that glass was expensive." Sai said, a bit saner now.

Naruto scowled. "So what? I can pay for it, pock face."

"Oy, look. Mr. Ladies' man already surfaced for air." Sasuke nodded towards the long-haired man, whose kissing partner already passed out from the liquor and the fact that she was kissing _the_ Hyuuga Neji and was surrounded by hot actors and models. Neji was quite pleased with himself at having found a beautiful girl to spend the night with. "So, what are you guys arguing about? You're making such a racket." He said.

"They're mocking my intelligence." Naruto huffed.

"It really isn't there. I tell you it must be the vodka." Gaara off-handedly said.

"WHAT???"

Neji laughed. "Right. It must be the vodka."

"ARRRRGGHHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

She buttoned up her fleece jacket and closed the door, with her thermos of hot coffee and her small backpack containing her pen, notepad and the book _The Once and Future King_. It was a beautiful morning so she decided to spend it outdoors and maybe while out, she could have new ideas for her new book. Her number one enemy, writer's block, has struck again and it's causing too much of trouble for her. Last night, she had a conversation with her editor and it wasn't too good. Sakura sighed and jogged down the street and to the park.

_He held her tight, not wanting to let her go, but she trembled and tried pushing him away. He could feel her anger and her fear. It was all too much for her, and deep within, he could feel eternal sadness. It must be really hard to lose a parent, so what about losing both?_

Thought and ideas flooded her mind, drowning her and she couldn't make up her mind. She has to finish this book of hers until the end of the month, or else her editor would go on a rampage and not give her paycheck. Ino would then go berserk, saying that her income and Hinata's income would not be enough. Then, it would be no lunch and dinner for her.

Inner Sakura wept at the idea.

Only a few people were at the park when she arrived. Just a few early bird joggers up and down the path and a family of four on a picnic. She went to look for a quiet spot for her to be able to think and write. And that spot was near a small lake, a few miles from the condominium units there.

_TBC

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hi!!! It's been a long time so please leave me a review. It could be a comment or a criticism, or a suggestion on points in my story that I should improve for better reading. But please, no flames!!! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to claim Naruto as my own.

* * *

**Moments with You**

_Chapter 5_

_Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous_

_

* * *

_

**End of previous chapter**

Thought and ideas flooded her mind, drowning her and she couldn't make up her mind. She has to finish this book of hers until the end of the month, or else her editor would go on a rampage and not give her paycheck. Ino would then go berserk, saying that her income and Hinata's income would not be enough. Then, it would be no lunch and dinner for her.

Inner Sakura wept at the idea.

Only a few people were at the park when she arrived. Just a few early bird joggers up and down the path and a family of four on a picnic. She went to look for a quiet spot for her to be able to think and write. And that spot was near a small lake, a few miles from the condominium units there.

* * *

**5:00 am**

**Saturday**

Kakashi drummed his knuckles on the oak wood table, impatient and itching to turn a page of his beloved book. His handsome face was etched with worry but it takes a closer look to notice it at all. Sasuke wasn't home when he gave a call, he learned from the butler, and was out all night, and didn't tell where he was going. "The little brat… Must be out partying with his little friends." He muttered, planting his face on the table, sleepy and tired. "Ha ha… You worry too much about little Sasuke-chan, Kakashi." Kurenai said, placing a cup of steaming coffee in front of the man. He just murmured and did not bother drinking. "You're wasting good coffee." She scolded and whacked his head.

Asuma laughed. "She's right, you know. He's already eighteen, man! Legal and not a child anymore. Don't start acting like his mother, Kakashi." He grinned, imagining Kakashi in a pink fluffy apron with a rolling pin, ready to spank a chibi Sasuke.

"I know. But Tsunade-sama said that he shouldn't get into more trouble and issues any longer. It'll affect his reputation greatly. Just last Tuesday, he got into a mix that he slept with some lounge singer and got her pregnant. Good thing she was only lying."

"Ah… That would be trouble."

Kurenai sat herself down besides Asuma and drank her coffee. "Thinking about it, he sure does need some supervision, especially with him partying around. Such a little black sheep you've got there." She said, thoughtful all the while.

There was a knock on the door and Anko came into the room. "Everyone's still awake, eh? Geez and I thought I was the only one."

"Damn it, Neji, if you wanted to keep on making out with her, go get a room. And not here, mind you." Sai scowled, watching Neji drag the poor drunk girl into his room. The chocolate long-haired man just smirked and carried the girl bridal style, "Mind you own business, man." Naruto laughed out loud, "Yeah, Sai. Mind your own business." Sai glowered at him, thinking of ways to murder the blonde who's been pissing him off since 1 o' clock in the morning. "Shut up, dickless." He spat out. Sasuke just gave a sleepy yawn, head throbbing from the vodka they were drinking, and picked up a pillow. "Hehe… Sasuke-chan's too drunk, poor little Uchiha." Naruto baby-talked. "Shut up, dobe." The Uchiha said. "Won't Kakashi be angry if he finds Sasuke-chan drunk in someone else's house and Naru-chan too? It'll be interesting to see how he reacts." Gaara said.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he sat upright while Naruto choked on his shot of liquor. "We've got to go, bastard." Sasuke said, grabbing Uzumaki by the collar and dragged him out of Sai's apartment. "W-wait… I c-can't bre-breathe!!!!" The blonde sputtered, still holding the glass.

The remaining men laughed at poor Naruto being strangled to death by the alarmed Sasuke.

"Hm… Something to write for chapter twenty-one… Um…" Sakura chanted, eyes closed and her body in a meditating position. She sat on the grass, pen and paper placed in front of her – in case she gets an idea. Her brain was blank, nothing in her mind fitted the story she was writing. Aya and Kei's drama should continue with them going to the airport together for Aya's departure, but what's on her mind was Aya and Kei reunited in the end. "Arrrrghhh… what I should write for chapter twenty-one...?" She murmured, opening her eyes and she reached for her pen. "Uh… What if Kei and their friends decided to hold a departure and good luck party for Aya? And everyone gave her gifts that could be of use when she's abroad? Let's try!!!" She exclaimed. Then, she started writing her idea on the paper but she regretted not bringing her laptop, because her brainstorms are running faster than her pen.

"Hm… Something to write for chapter twenty-one… Um…" Sakura chanted, eyes closed and her body in a meditating position. She sat on the grass, pen and paper placed in front of her – in case she gets an idea. Her brain was blank, nothing in her mind fitted the story she was writing. Aya and Kei's drama should continue with them going to the airport together for Aya's departure, but what's on her mind was Aya and Kei reunited in the end. "Arrrrghhh… what I should write for chapter twenty-one...?" She murmured, opening her eyes and she reached for her pen. "Uh… What if Kei and their friends decided to hold a departure and good luck party for Aya? And everyone gave her gifts that could be of use when she's abroad? Let's try!!!" She exclaimed. Then, she started writing her idea on the paper but she regretted not bringing her laptop, because her brainstorms are running faster than her pen.

After a while, her thoughts finally drifted off and landed on a guy she met and was annoyed with. Everything that Hinata and Ino told her about him during their Uchiha Sasuke 101 forced their way into her mind through a door she has carefully placed a lock on. It irked her that she can't get that stupid face out of her brain. But like Ino said, the guy is a girl magnet and it'll be impossible to forget about him. Still, there would be no way she would be a drooling fan girl, no sir. The guy made war with her so be it.

Then, realization hits her.

She hadn't even had breakfast.

Sakura stood up and decided to buy something, bringing her belongings with her. She wondered alongside Inner Sakura of what to eat other than the usual meal at her favorite bakeshop, she'd enough of sugar lately. Maybe a little Chinese meal would do her good, she thought. And remembered that Ino recommended to her a place called Oriental Kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked in the lobby of Sai's condominium, gaining stares from the people there, especially the women. After all, they were famous. Heart throbs. Charmers. Womanizers. Although, now, these stares and whisperings went unnoticed due to the effect of liquor to their brains and the thought of a ruthless Kakashi, towering over them with a cold glare that promised of torture and painful death. Well okay, not the death part because Kakashi won't do that but he could still do something bad to them without killing them. They hurried up and doubled the length of their strides, not wanting this to happen. 

"I'll drive, not you, teme. I'm saner than you." Naruto said to him.

"I'm fine with it. I don't care."

"Good. The last time you drunk-drive, you ended up destroying your car."

"No need to remind me that."

"Yeah." The blonde scoffed.

They reached the revolving doors and were about to hurry down to the parking lot when they spotted someone familiar with pink hair and emerald green eyes. If it were only Sasuke, he would've just let her walk and leave her to her business but no, he was with Naruto and the blonde just had to flag her down like a taxi.

"Yohoo!!! Sakura-chan!!! I hope you remember me because I remember you!!!" Naruto yelled, waving like the idiot that he was. Sasuke cringed at the tone of his voice, too damn high-pitched like a girl.

She halted and looked at them, confusion written all over her face. Her eyes roved from Naruto to Sasuke and immediately scowled. But she thinks that Naruto was nice so she went to them, wanting to know what the hell Naruto wants with her.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Ohayou, Naruto-san."

Sasuke never said anything.

"Ne, teme. Say hello, don't be rude."

"Hi."

Sakura glowered at him.

"Come now, Sakura-chan. He's really nice, although I can't seem to remember when." Naruto patted her back gently.

"Hello." She said to him hesitantly.

"Well then, now you two. I'll go get the car, teme. I'll have to leave you guys to yourselves, don't do anything funny eh?" Naruto winked at them and both blushed.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!!!" Sasuke yelled after him.

And like Naruto said, they were left to their own resources. Both were engulfed to uncomfortable silence, knowing that if one spoke, the other might take it the wrong way. They stood there like statues and were like that for a few minutes.

"Uh… What brings you here…?" Sasuke asked.

"I live around here, problem?"

"No. You know, I'm just trying to make casual conversation here, don't be too defensive."

"Sure. It's just so uncomfortable."

"I know. You don't like me."

"Yes. If you haven't noticed, we haven't had decent conversation since we met."

"You weren't pretty decent to talk to, then. You prefer shouting if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, really. So do you."

They glared at each other.

"Well, if you haven't bumped into to me, I shouldn't have."

"Oh, so it's my fault then? Listen, I was walking slowly because I was busy with my bag, you shouldn't have walked right into me."

"Dear, I never would've dreamed of knocking you over. What would the gain be?"

"You think you're so cool, huh?!?"

"Yeah, I am. And you? All you've got is a wide forehead."

"Ugh!!! Should you be proud of your rooster hair, huh?"

"What rooster hair?!? For your information, it's just gel. It's not permanent, unlike that shining forehead of yours."

"You are so hopeless!!!!"

"And so are you, honey."

There was a chuckle from behind them and Sasuke saw that it was from Sai who was with Neji and Gaara. The painter held a cigarette between his long fingers and a smirk was on his face, same goes with Gaara, who looked sinister with his flaming red hair, and Neji, who did not have his bimbo around him anymore. "My, my. I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Sasuke-chan. What would Kakashi say to that? I thought he wanted you to assume single status… Something about fan girls and popularity points." He said with a teasing tone in his voice. Neji walked over to Sakura and patted her head, "She is a pretty one, mind you. A lovely young maiden with pink hair. Unheard of, but not impossible. Isn't that so, Sai?"

"A maiden only to have come from a fairytale. Would you like to be my model for my next work?"

"Oh, shut up." Sasuke growled harshly, seeing the blush creeping up to Sakura's cheeks. "She's not like those whores at the clubs and she is Tsunade-sama's niece. Better get your hands of her, Gaara and Neji." He warned since Neji contented himself with stroking her hair and Gaara casually holding her hand.

'Why? You want her for yourself?"

"Yeah, Gaara's right, Sasuke-chan. Don't be selfish."

"You were arguing with her, earlier. Such an ungentlemanly attitude to be displayed in front of her. I assume your first name's Sakura, my dear?" Sai asked, speaking more words than he should have and with a smile less fake than it should have been because of curiosity pumping in his veins that Sasuke has a girl with him with whom he was interacting to with such normality. There was also the possibility that she _was_ his girlfriend.

"Uh, hai. It is Sakura." The pink-haired author replied shyly, although a bit wary of the two touching her.

"Sakura, don't talk to them!!!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, forehead."

Sakura was finally on the brink of her patience and pushed the three away, making her way to Sasuke with a very angry expression. "You are so mean, do you know that?!? You have no right to call me whatever you want, you damn Uchiha!!! Aren't you taught to respect a woman?!?"

Sasuke bit his lip to prevent him from answering back for he knew he must've hurt her somehow, forcing himself to just glare at the three men who just made Hell more troubled. And Naruto was taking too long with the car, too. Perhaps this was the gods' punishment for toying with too many women. But shouldn't the same go with Sai, Neji and Gaara who have dated more girls than a guy could have in a lifetime. "Where are you, Naruto?" He muttered.

And miraculously, there was a honk from a car that stopped in front of them and the window of the driver's seat opened, revealing a grinning Naruto. "Sasuke, I didn't know you invited the whole gang. I thought we're going back to the office?" He asked, wondering what the situation was that had Sasuke looking as if he could murder someone. "We are leaving, dobe." Sasuke replied. "Oh, I see. Well, let's go!!!" Naruto honked two times, holding the last one loudly. Sasuke turned to Sakura and pulled her arm, "You're coming with me, woman." In her surprise, Sakura felt herself dragged to the car by the sullen raven-haired guy. "What are you doing, Sasuke?!? You can't drag me around; I don't want to go with you!!!! Let me go!!!" She yelled.

"I already said that you're coming with me!!!" He yelled back, casting one last dark look at the three, who just smirked and waved after them.

"No, stop!!!! Stop!!! I don't want to!!!!!!!"

They stopped in front of the car and Sasuke opened the door to the back seat. "In." He ordered. Sakura shook her head and defied him strongly but withered slowly after she was given an angry gaze, relenting to enter the car.

"Drive, Naruto."

* * *

"What was that about, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. 

"I don't want you to talk to those three ever again. Understood?"

"Why?"

"Because I told you so. And those guys are dangerous…"

"Why?"

"It's… uh… Because they are – uh… they'll do something to you like… you know…"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. They might follow you from behind; you know, stalk you and jump you!!!" Naruto butted in.

"Dobe, that's not what I was going to say!!!!"

"But that's what you meant, right?"

"Well, yeah… but…"

"They are very dangerous people, Sakura-chan." Naruto repeated. "Leave it at that."

"But who are they?!?"

Sasuke and Naruto face-faulted.

"You mean you don't know them?!?" The blonde yelled.

"Um, no… Am I supposed to?"

"Well, Sakura-chan, you're not supposed to but, you see, a lot of people knows those three!!!"

"Who are they?"

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his temple. The girl was a complete airhead – she has no clue of the people in show business. And to think that she was Tsunade-sama's niece. He bets that she had no clue about them either. "The one who first approached us, the painter guy, is Sai. He's very famous with art collectors and women. Or both, mind you."

"Come to think of it, his customers are mainly female art collectors." Naruto said thoughtfully, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the green light.

"Shut up, baka. The one with the flaming red hair is Gaara. He's a business tycoon, having inherited his family's business as neither of his siblings wanted it. Neji is the one with the white eye."

"Wait a minute… Do you mean Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yes, you know him? I thought you didn't."

"Well, I just know that he's a cousin of one of my friends, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ring a bell, ding-a-ling. She's family heiress, right? But I heard she moved out of the family because she wanted to have her own business, she was disowned, sources tell me." Naruto butted in (again).

"Yup. We're both living at another friend's house."

"What is it with you? You're also heiress of your family, but you also ran away from duty." Sasuke queried.

"Heiress doesn't fit me."

"And writer does?"

"Why should I avoid those three, anyway?"

"Those three are good friends of ours, Sakura-chan. Although, we kind of dislike their womanizing activities so best you stay away from them." Naruto replied for Sasuke.

"Fine."

"That's a good girl."

"Just drive, dobe."

* * *


End file.
